Screams
by yumi-2121331
Summary: Can you hear it? Picture it? This is a poem on six diffrent ways you could die. M for gore! Hear that? M rate gore poem. What have I done?


**I'm scared of myself now. Completely and utterly terrified of myself. How the hell did **_**I**_** write this? I'm sick aren't I? I just wrote… definitely an M rate for gore! And I really don't care… I was planning to post this on my collection of poems but it's just **_**too**_** detailed.**

* * *

_**Screams**_

Listen to all the people  
Can you hear them scream?  
Loud and long  
Until they have no breath  
Yet they scream again  
As the pain ensues  
And consumes  
As they call for help  
That will not come

Thoughts of only the pain  
Fill their heads  
Until thoughts cannot come  
There is only pain  
Pain you cannot escape

Feel it burn their being completely to ash  
The orange and red dancing across their skin  
Beauty leaving black  
Smelling smoke  
Thick gray smoke  
Up their nose  
In their mouth  
Down their throats  
Burning as it goes  
Into their lungs  
Blocking all oxygen  
Suffocating  
Burning

Scream because there's nothing else you can do

Knives ripping their living flesh  
Blood pouring out of the deep gashes  
Hot thick blood  
Running down their body  
Pooling all around them  
Face down they drown  
In part of their own life  
Screams to take their life  
So the pain will cease  
Beg until they can't speak

Scream for the little hope you may have

Hands around your neck  
With hurtful bruising force  
Feel the uneven bump  
As the fingers overlap  
Opening their mouths wide  
Gasping for breath that cannot come  
Pulling at the hands at their throat  
With little hope  
Wasting their energy  
And their little breath  
Until God gives in  
And takes their senses

Scream if they can and struggle if they can't  
Rushing cool water around  
The current to strong for them to handle  
Pulling them wherever it pleases  
Struggling to stay afloat  
As the water pulls them down  
Their clothes heavy  
Causing their movement to be impaired  
The current like an invisible force  
Pulling down with all its might  
As they flail up  
Down they go  
Struggling and using their breath  
Resisting the urge  
Until they can't  
And they take a breath  
Of their watery doom  
With no gills no air  
Only water to choke on

Scream so people know their there

Too many people to fight  
And they can't stop them  
As they throw them down a hole  
Hitting the ground hard  
Knocking precious air out of their lungs  
It's too deep to climb out of  
Panic annihilates their mind  
As they feel the weight of the dirt piling on  
The pressure so much  
They can't move  
Can't breath  
As it pushes down  
Trying to breath  
But getting dirt  
Suffocating and crushing  
Filling all their senses

Scream for the hope that someone will appear

The biting cold all around you  
In the air  
Dry and crisp  
On the ground  
Fluffy and deep  
Their warm clothes  
Melting snow  
The wet cold  
Everywhere  
Their body heat dissipating  
As the cold surrounds them  
Fills them  
Bites them  
Their clothes freeze stiff  
And so do they  
Muscles locking up  
Freezing movement  
Voice locking up  
Body going blue  
Color in the white

Scream for help  
Scream for hope  
Scream for mercy  
Scream for there is nothing else to do but  
Scream and struggle

Hear the screams  
Close your eyes and listen  
Picture their demise  
Dance to the tune

Hear  
Picture  
Dance

To the song of Gruesome Deaths

* * *

**I would've done 7 like the 7 deadly sins but I did 6 because well, I couldn't think of a 7****th**** but if you can tell me, I'll add it on. Why? I don't know. I was sitting outside and my dad was making us be quite so he could hear 'nature' and I sat, then without thinking randomly got up and said "I feel like writing a really depressing poem" and went in. My sister was bugging me so a acted all hyper and happy (I'm pretty good at acting when I want to) and said "I could write about your death! How do you want to die?" and she got freaked out and left. I would be scared too but if she had told me then I probably would've written it but it wouldn't have been her; I couldn't write my own family members death.**


End file.
